The Bloor's Academy Host Club
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club are enrolled into Bloor's Academy in England because Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hunny are endowed, but what will happen when the club is split up? HaruhixManfred
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: Hey, y'all, this is my first story on here, so be kind!

Prologue

"Do you have any musical talent, Miss Fujioka?"

"No," Haruhi replied. In reality, the small brunette had quite a singing voice, but she didn't want to be in Music with the ever-so-annoying Tamaki Suoh. "I'm very good in Drama, though." Dr. Bloor nodded.

"Very well. You will be in Drama with the rest of your...friends." Haruhi smiled. She knew Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai would be happy to have her in their class. She wasn't so sure about Kyoya, though.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Bloor-sensei,"she said, bowing politely.

"Dr. Bloor, if you please. Before you go, I must inform you that all endowed students meet in the King's Room for two hours after classes to do homework. My son, Manfred, will show you where that is, as well as your other classes." The headmaster then handed her a thick book. "This is your student handbook. I expect you to have it memorized by the time you come back, next week. You will also need a purple cape. Now then, you are dismissed." Haruhi bowed again, and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Manfred Becomes a Host!

Manfred Becomes a Host!

"A_ what_?"

"A Host. Why, with your endowment, you'd be a perfect addition to our Host Club!" Tamaki cooed at the black-haired boy who was currently glaring at him. Haruhi refused to look at her friend, embarrassed that he'd told _anyone_ about the Host Club, let alone the headmaster's son!

"Come on, Manfred. Let's just go, before he gets his hooks into you." The black-haired boy turned to Haruhi with a sense of relief that he hardly dared to show.

"Gladly," he scoffed, and practically dragged her to their first class together. Once they were a safe distance away from the pushy blonde, who was still yelling something about Haruhi disrespecting her "Daddy," Manfred stopped and turned to thank her.

"Yeah, sorry about Tamaki. He has no idea what personal boundaries are..."

"I could tell." Haruhi looked up, surprised to hear the slight chuckle in his voice. When she had first met him, Manfred Bloor had seemed like a dark, brooding, manipulative boy. She never figured that he'd have a sense of humor. She smiled as he opened the classroom door for her. "We have English, first. If you find anything to be confusing, I am available to help you out."

"Ariga-" Haruhi blushed lightly, "I-I mean, thank you, Manfred-san."

"My pleasure."

When they entered the classroom, Manfred motioned for Haruhi to take a seat beside him. A gangly, red-haired boy with yellow eyes smirked at them. "Found a new toy, eh, Manfred?" Haruhi turned about twenty different shades of red, making the beastly boy laugh. "Oh, don't worry. He won't break you if you're a good girl!"

"Shut it, Pike," Manfred snapped, coming to Haruhi's defense. "Haruhi is one of our transfer students from Japan, and I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect!"

"Aw, come on, I was just teasing the newbie. Look how red she got!" The boy giggled, earning another glare from Manfred. At this, the boy seemed to shrink slightly in fear. "Okay, fine. I'm Asa Pike, by the way."

"Haruhi Fujioka," she replied, bowing politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Haruhi."

"Alright, let's take our seats. Class is starting." Manfred seemed irritated that Asa had stolen Haruhi's attention, but quickly calmed down when she sat next to him. Mori and Hunny made it to class just before the bell, and sat behind them.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Haruhi had almost all of her classes with either Manfred or Asa. She excelled in everything but math, even though the head boy had tried his best to help her understand. Drama class was better. She'd auditioned and won the part of the female lead in the school's next play, "The Princess Bride." Mori had also auditioned, and gotten the part of Inigo Montoya, the kindhearted master swordsman. Later, she found out that Kyoya would play Prince Humperdink, and Manfred himself would play Wesley.

"Imagine that. You'll have two hypnotists fighting for you."

"K-Kyoya-senpai...! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Haruhi yelped.

"You realize you're whining in Japanese, right?" Kyoya asked in perfect English. "Also, if Manfred doesn't join the Host Club, I'm adding a thousand yen to your debt."

"What?! That's not fair!" Haruhi scowled at him. "That's extortion, and I won't give in to it! Find someone else to suck money out of, you pompous leech!" With that, Haruhi stormed off to find Manfred. She completely missed the victorious smirk on Kyoya's face.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi..?" the head boy asked when she finally did find him, a scowl still marring her face.

"It's nothing. Can you show me the King's Room, please?" she mumbled. Manfred nodded, and led her to the room in question.

"Usually, I don't allow talking in there, but I can make an exception for you."

"Yeah, because she's cute!" Manfred spun around to glare at Asa.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, Pike!"

"Yeah, but you're not denying it. And since You're here, and not harassing Kyoya Ootori, I'm assuming she didn't tell you about what he did~"

"What...?" Manfred's dark eyes widened. "Haruhi, did he hurt you?"

"No, it's nothi-" she was cut off by Asa.

"He tried to extort money from her. Threatened to increase her debt if you didn't join their little club."

"What?! Haruhi, why didn't you tell me? I would've taken care of it for you!"

"I didn't tell you because I already took care of it! I'm not paying him another dime, and neither are you!" At this moment, a small fireball started dancing around Haruhi's fingertips. "I'm a big girl, and I can look after my...self..." Her eyes widened with fear as the flame grew bigger, enveloping her hand. "H-how do I turn it off?!"

Manfred chuckled as Asa hid behind him. "I was wondering when you would show off your endowment. Just calm yourself, and it should dissipate. I guess I'll have to teach you control, as well." He was right. As Haruhi calmed down, the flames disappeared, and she hugged Manfred in gratitude. A bit surprised, he hugged her back, to Asa's delight.

"Ah, so you two are already close." Kyoya seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"So?" Haruhi challenged. "Am I not allowed to have anymore close guy friends? Since when do you get to run my life, Kyoya?" She proved her point by clinging to Manfred even tighter. His cheeks turned a bit pink for a split second , then he smirked at Kyoya while gently stroking Haruhi's hair.

"She's right, Ootori. You may be a hypnotist, like me, but you cannot control her. With that taken into consideration, I will only join your club if you forget Haruhi's debt."

Kyoya, who was normally calm and collected, had steam coming out of his ears, and Haruhi was trying not to laugh. Asa, however, couldn't help himself. "Fine," Kyoya said with a scowl. "Miss Fujioka, you are hereby relieved of your debt, and any duties to the Host Club."

"What's going on, Manfred? Did you finally find a girl who could make an honest man out of you?" Charlie Bone asked with a slight smirk as he approached them. Instead of losing his temper like he normally would, Manfred looked down at beautiful, brown-eyed Haruhi and smiled.

"Maybe I have."


	3. Chapter 3: The King's Tour

The King's Tour

It had certainly been a strange day for Gabriel Silk. First, Dr. Bloor had held an assembly to introduce seven Japanese transfer students. "Three of these students are endowed. When I call your name, please step forward. It is up to you to tell us your endowments or talents." Gabriel rolled his eyes as the headmaster droned on. "Haruhi Fujioka."

A girl with short, brown hair stepped forward. "I control fire," she said, a bit shy.

"Tamaki Suoh." The tall, blond boy that stepped up was very flamboyant, and explained that he was an excellent pianist. Great. Gabriel knew that they would both have Lyell Bone as their teacher. Next was Kyoya Ootori, a hypnotist, and the Hitachiin twins, who were both clothing designers. Takashi Morinozuka asked that everyone call him Mori, and explained that he was an actor, martial artist, and swordsman. The smallest boy didn't wait to be introduced.

"I'm Hunny, and I'm super cute and super strong!" he exclaimed with the most adorable grin that been seen at Bloor's, while clinging to a pink stuffed bunny that he introduced as Usa-chan. "And before you ask, Mori and I are both seventeen." The room erupted into girly squeals, and Gabriel had to cover his ears.

After all the chaos, he was told to show Tamaki to all of his classes, including Mr. Bone's. They had both just escaped from the older blonde's crabby first teacher, when Gabriel told him all about the strange, newly awakened piano instructer. "I hope he's better than Mr. Paltry. I've never despised Music Theory, before his class...!"

"Yeah, my friend Charlie has Paltry for Winds. He says it's worse for endowed kids. Don't worry about that with Mr. Bone, though. He's Charlie's dad, and he's great!"

"Really?"

"Yep." As they climbed the stairs up to the piano room, Gabe's hand accidentally brushed against Tamaki's cape, triggering his endowment. First, he felt the obvious happiness that seemed to bubble out of the older boy. Soon afterward, there was a pang of sadness and loneliness that meant Tamaki missed someone, even though that person was in the same building. That made sense. Tamaki was the only one of his group that was in the Music department. He could also feel that the teen was a bit homesick. Again, that was understandable.

"Hey, can you read my mind, or something?" Gabriel looked up, startled.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to...!" As he explained his talent for reading people's emotions through their clothes, Tamaki grinned.

"Wow, it's like you can really take a walk in my shoes, or in this case, my cape!" They both laughed, and Gabriel let Tamaki into the piano room. Mr. Bone smiled as he was introduced to his new student.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tamaki. I've heard great things about you and your talents. You have quite the reputation, back at Ouran Academy, and it seems to have followed you all the way to Bloor's. I hope you've had a warm welcome."

"Of course I have, sir," Tamaki replied, smiling back at the teacher. Without much more delay, they began the lesson with Gabriel and Tamaki showing off what they'd each learned. Both Gabe and Lyell were impressed by the extent of the latter's talent. They were almost spellbound by the beautiful music as his hands flew over the keys. Tamaki was startled when he'd turned around after he'd finished, and saw them with their mouths gaping open. "Are you two alright...?! I haven't accidentally hypnotized you, like Kyoya, have I?"

"No, you haven't," Lyell said, quickly closing his mouth and regaining his composure. "That was magnificent! No wonder all those girls flocked to your "Host Club," back at Ouran..!"

Tamaki blushed lightly. "Oh, you heard about that...?" He hadn't known that anyone outside the club had advertised it here, especially to a teacher.

"Yes. Didn't I say that you were quite famous over their? News travels quickly, even overseas." The piano teacher chuckled at Tamaki's surprise, which seemed to break the spell over Gabriel.

"What's a Host Club?"

"Only a club where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain gorgeous girls who also have way too much time on their hands~" Tamaki cooed at the younger boy, who looked at his strangely. Neither of them payed attention to the teacher that was trying his best not to laugh at Gabe's uneasy look. "Hey, maybe you should join us, Gabriel. We need another nerdy type that isn't as scary as Kyoya, and I'm sure the girls would love to spend time with another musician!" Gabriel could hardly pay attention to what Tamaki was actually saying; he was too busy backing away from the advancing blonde. He'd never liked people getting in his face, especially when they seemed to be hitting on him. Tamaki wasn't, but it sort of felt like it. The younger boy looked to his teacher desperately for help.

"Okay, Tamaki, I think Gabriel's a bit spooked. You'd better get away from him..."

"Oh, am I too close for comfort? Sorry," Tamaki said, jumping back immediately.

Gabriel sighed with relief. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I told you beforehand that I get claustrophobic..." he trailed off, embarrassed. Luckily, they were saved by the bell, which signaled that it was time for the students to go out for their daily run in the garden. "I guess we'd better go." He quickly gathered his things and hurried out of the room, only stopping to wait at the bottom of the stairs after Tamaki had called out to him. His face was still a bit flushed when the older boy caught up with him.

"Hey, you didn't have to run off like that. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm into girls, alright?!"

"Oh, okay. I kinda figured, that's why I asked you to join the club. I'm into the fairer gender, as well, so you don't have to worry about me! I truly am sorry if things got awkward back there, though." Tamaki smiled, seemingly unfazed by Gabriel's jumpiness. Gabriel smiled back, and led Tamaki to the Music coatroom.

"Just hang your cape on one of the pegs, and put your stuff on the bench."

"Hey, Gabe! How's the new guy doing?" They both turned to look at the messy-haired boy who had called to them, as Tamaki did what he was told.

"Fine, as far as I can tell. Your dad was impressed by his playing!"

"Whoa, really? You must've been incredible, then. Tamaki Suoh, right?"

"Yes, and you must be the infamous Charlie Bone." Tamaki grinned as Charlie shook his hand heartily. "Gabriel's told me so much about you!"

"All good, I hope!" Charlie snickered.

"Of course I have, Charlie! You know I'm not a jerk, like Manfred! I'd never say anything bad about you...!"

"Yeah, I know, Gabe. I'm just giving you a hard time. Hey, have you met Billy and Fidelio, yet?" Just then, a small, white-haired boy walked in with a taller brunette boy. Charlie grinned and waved them over. "Tamaki Suoh, meet Billy Raven and Fidelio Gunn." Both boys smiled politely, and Billy looked up at the towering blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki. You know about the endowed, right?"

"Yes, I do. Three of my closest friends are endowed, and it seems I've made another~" With this, Tamaki smiled at Gabriel, then looked back down at Billy.

"Actually, three more. You already know about Gabe, Charlie can listen to and go into pictures, and I can talk to animals." The tiny albino beamed up at him, making Tamaki's heart melt. Gabriel chuckled, relieved that the older boy's attention was no longer focused solely on him.

"We'd better hurry and get out to the garden, or we'll be in major trouble," Fidelio said, and they all made their way out into the sunlight.


End file.
